Viento que susurra
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Legolas ama a Aragorn, pero este ama a Arwen... ¿podrá amar el moreno, al rubio algún día? El viento ha susurrado la verdad.
1. Chapter 1 ESPERAR ESPERANZA ESTEL

Por fin, eran libres, el anillo había sido destruido y aunque la recuperación sería lenta para todos; saldrían adelante como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

\- No te parece Pippin... que el señor Legolas está más que triste? Se le ve deprimido...- Lejos de el barullo cuchicheaban dos hobbits.

\- si Merry, no te parece que mira mucho al señor Aragorn? - los hobbits se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

\- Lo mira justo como Sam mira a Rosie - dijo una tercera voz, sobresaltando a los dos hobbits.

\- Sr. Frodo! No sabíamos que ya hubiese despertado.- Frodo Bolsón, ultimo Portador del Anillo sonrió y miró hacia el elfo, que no despejaba los ojos del heredero de Isildur.

FLASHBACK

La guerra contra Sauron cada vez era más cruenta, la victoria para el bando de la luz se veía muy lejos, ya estaban cansados.

Estaban descansando despues de un largo día de recorrido, los tres miembros que quedaban juntos de la Comunidad del Anillo, El enano, Legolas y Aragorn. El enano se alejó con la excusa de buscar algo de comer.

Aragorn sintió al enano irse, pero no volteó, estaba absorto mirando el dije que le diera su prometida el ultimo día que la había visto; preguntándose si algún día la volvería a ver.

Una mano suave se posó sobre su hombro - la extrañas, cierto? - preguntó suavemente Legolas.

\- Que vio en mí Legolas? Soy un simple mortal, ciertamente no hay nada más hermoso que un elfo, porqué alguien como ella se fijaría en mí? -

"Ahora o nunca" pensó el elfo. Con suma delicadeza tomó el mentón de Aragorn e hizo que le mirara.

\- Quizá vio en ti, lo mismo que veo yo. - y sin decir más se retiró una distancia prudente, mirando hacia el horizonte. Esperando la reacción del heredero de Isildur.

Después de un rato de angustiosa agonía, escucho unos pasos que se detuvieron justo a su lado.

El elfo volteó y le sonrió con tristeza, sabía lo que le diría Aragorn; el viento se lo había susurrado.

\- Legolas... Yo... no sé que decirte, o al menos no sé que decirte sin herirte, sabes que amo a Arwen.- Legolas desvió la mirada con dolor. - Pero créeme cuando te digo, que si mi corazón no estuviese ocupado, sería feliz de que me eligieras a mí.

Legolas sonrió, ahí estaba la confirmación a lo que el viento le había dicho. - No te preocupes mi querido Esthel, en alguna otra vida llegaré antes que nadie y tu corazón será solo mío. Esperaré siempre por ti. - Y con mucha delicadeza le dio un tierno pero profundo beso; que, para deleite de Legolas, Aragorn también respondió.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Lo dejaron morir en silencio, al enano; que obviamente se había dado cuenta de la situación, le impresionaba la entereza de Legolas, siempre con la cabeza en alto y sin derramar un sola lágrima.

"Definitivamente su descendencia, tendrá todo su porte" Pensó el enano.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahora todos miraban el dolor de Legolas, viendo la cara de felicidad de Aragorn al saber que Arwen venía en camino con su padre, para casarse frente al pueblo de Gondor.

ALGÚN DÍA, SE LO HABÍA DICHO EL VIENTO Y COMO QUE SE LLAMABA LEGOLAS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS ELFOS DEL BOSQUE NEGRO; QUE ESPERARÍA EL TIEMPO QUE FUERA POR SU AMOR.

...SI...EL VIENTO SE LO HABÍA SUSURRADO...


	2. Chapter 2 TE HE ENCONTRADO

Sexto año; La fatídica noche de Astronomía, donde Dumbledore se salvó por poco de morir, pero Voldemort en un arranque de inspiración había decidido atacar Hogwarts.

La Batalla final había comenzado, a partir de eso Harry sintió como si lo hubiera visto como mero expectador, Dumbledore le ayudó conteniendo los ataque de los mortífagos y algunos hechizos de Voldemort. Eso no impidió el Avada que le había lanzado Riddle; la gente gritó y lloró al verlo caer.

El error del mago oscuro fue desoír el dicho muggle. _"Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" _pues al voltearse hacia sus seguidores, no notó que el ojiverde comenzaba a despertar, hasta que escuchó el hechizo, el último que escucharía; con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro, lo último que vio fue a Lucius Malfoy matando a Nagini.

A partir de ahí, fue cosa fácil capturar a los mortífagos que quedaban vivos, la gran mayoría condenados inmediatamente al Beso del Dementor.

La lista de los caídos, que directa o indirectamente estaba relacionada a Hogwarts fue muy dolorosa.

° **Remus J. Lupin**. [Caído mientras se batía con Greyback que se había lanzado a por Dennis Creevey]

° **Minerva McGonagall** [Caída mientras defendía a unos asustados Gryffindors de primer año]

° **Pomona Sprout** [Caída mientras protegía a Neville Longbottom, que guíaba a unos de segundo a un lugar seguro.]

° **Hermione Granger**. [Caída mientras se batía con Rookwood, Nott padre la atacó por la espalda.]

° **Pansy Parkinson**. [Al ver caer a la castaña leona, atacó a Nott padre, MacNair le lanzó el Avada.]

° **Ginevra Weasley.** [Caída mientras peleaba junto a Luna contra los hnos. Carrow.]

° **Blaise Zabinni**. [Caído mientras ayudaba a Ron, a evacuar a los mas pequeños]

°**Cormac McLaggen.** [Se suicidó al ver que Greyback lo había mordido.]

° **Percy Weasley.** [Al oír del ataque, salió del ministerio y llegó justo a recibir la maldición asesina que iba dirigida a Fred.]

° **Maryam y Annabeth Carling**. [dos gemelas de tercer año, Ravenclaws, caídas mientras protegían a los más pequeños de su casa.]

Cho Chang y Ernie McMillan también cayeron, pero cuando descubrieron los cuerpos, estos portaban la marca tenebrosa. Nadie se preocupó por esos cadáveres.

La recuperación, había dicho Dumbledore sería lenta pero habría que ser fuertes, porque dejarse caer; era dejar que Voldemort aún desde la tumba, siguiera ejerciendo control sobre sus vidas.  
La entrega de las Ordenes de Merlín de los caídos en Hogwarts, sería ahí mismo en el castillo. Por lo que el primero de septiembre, todos debían llegar con su traje de gala.  
Harry había llegado con Ron y los gemelos, que habían decidido retomar sus estudios. El moreno había salido a ponerse su túnica, iba tan distraído que no vio que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que impactó de lleno con él, por puro reflejo sostuvo al otro antes de que cayera.

\- Vaya Potter, solo así me das la mano eh?... - El ojiverde enfocó su mirada, podría pasar un millón de años, pero siempre reconocería esa voz.  
\- Malfoy, si hubiera visto que eras tú, te dejo caer hasta el suelo.- Dijo Harry, sin soltar la mano del rubio.  
El rubio alzó una ceja. - Entonces porque me sigues agarrando la mano? - preguntó.

Harry no era consciente de ello, hasta que miró el firme agarre que tenía sobre la mano del rubio. Su cara se coloreó aun mas rojo que el estandarte de su casa e hizo lo primero que se lo ocurrió.  
Salió huyendo.

Draco sonrió. Este año sería de lo más emocionante, a pesar de todo. 

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. En lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, se dirigieron a los jardínes del castillo.  
Los ojos del mundo mágico estaban puestos en Hogwarts, había reporteros de todo el mundo, _The New York Times Wizardry, The Magic Chronicle, El Universal mágico, etc. _y los locales de costumbre _El profeta y El quisquilloso _

No todos los días le otorgaban una Orden de Merlín al héroe del mundo mágico. Snape estaba a un lado de Dumbledore, como subdirector después de la muerte de McGonagall. Sus ojos mostraban desdén por todo lo que veía.

Dumbledore dio un emotivo discurso, al menos eso pensaba la gente que se secaba las lágrimas. Harry escuchó a medias sin prestar atención. No podía apartar la mirada de la foto de Hermione Granger, su amiga, su hermana, una parte de él que jamás regresaría.  
Escuchó un ruido tras de sí y volteó curioso, los centauros realizaron una valla de honor a las orillas del bosque, y cuando Dumbledore iba a empezar a nombrar a los alumnos, de entre los centauros empezaron a surgir los mas jóvenes; los potros que se colocaron en guardia.

° **Maryam y Annabeth Carling.** [los padres de las dos niñas recibieron las ordenes, con suma entereza.]

° **Ginevra Weasley.** [Molly y Arthur llevaban el semblante tranquilo cuando pasaron.]

°**Pansy Parkinson.** [Draco se puso de pie en todo lo que daba su dignidad, los padres de Pansy habían sido condenados al Beso, mortífagos.]

° **Hermione Granger** [En un gesto increíble, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie respetuosamente, la chica había luchado con fiereza en la batalla, protegiendo a todos los alumnos por igual. Los sres. Granger le dieron a Ron el honor de pasar por la orden; al caminar hacía el estrado, inesperadamente se regresó y jaló a Harry junto a él _"Juntos hasta el final" _fueron sus únicas palabras.]

° **Blaise Zabinni.** [los padres del moreno habían muerto en la batalla, Theo Nott jr. recogió su orden.]

Cuando terminó, el ruido de un cuerno cortó el silencio, al mismo tiempo los centauros jóvenes hicieron un disparo de flechas de honor. y después de eso se retiraron mientras se empezaban a escuchar los cantos de lamento de las sirenas.  
Los profesores estaban impresionados, nunca habían visto nada igual. Después de los alumnos, siguieron los profesores.

Dumbledore recibió la de McGonagall, el director parecía haber envejecido 10 años.  
Los hijos de Sprout, la respectiva orden.  
Y Harry recogió la de Remus. con tristeza Harry pensó en la otra orden que yacía en su baúl, la de Sirius. Nada volvería a ser igual.

Todos los miembros del ED más unos cuantos Slytherins que lucharon contra Voldemort, recibieron la orden, junto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
Increíblemente, eran dos espías dentro del círculo interno de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy lucía impecable cuando recogió su orden.

Huelga decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos, aquello era insólito; las vuelaplumas estaban haciendo su agosto.  
Harry decidió que si en ese momento le decían que Fawkes y Buckbeak eran pareja les creería. Todo era tan raro.  
La ceremonia, terminó sin contratiempo, Bill Weasley llegó como suplente en el lugar de McGonagall y era el nuevo jefe de casa.

El ojiverde estaba tan conmocionado por todo lo acontecido que no vio la determinada mirada que le daba cierto rubio. Ni escuchó sus pensamientos.

_"Esta vez, si llegaré antes que nadie, mi amado Estel. _


End file.
